This invention relates to a system for automatically controlling navigation of a ship, and more particularly to a system for automatically controlling navigation of a small-sized ship adapted to stop the ship automatically when the sole crew member falls overboard.
In general, the crew of a small-sized ship is only one person who maneuvers it. Therefore, if he fell overboard while working on board the ship under navigation, he meets with a disaster in most cases because the ship cannot be stopped.